


PidgeShipWeek2k17

by thestargazingpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurities, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pidge Ship Week 2017, Sappy, Smut, fluffy sex, light blood and gore, pidge ship week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/thestargazingpeach
Summary: One shots for Pidge Ship Week prompts.Chapter 8: Obligatory Tattoo Artist/Florist AU, featuring mutually pining Shidge.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too explicit, but rated as such to be safe. Just mainly sappy Shidge. First prompt done for the week, though I feel it's somewhat silly. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Shiro shifted in place, a soft, quivering sigh escaping him as he blinked and remembered where he was. A small body curled further on top of him, a slim leg slipping between his own and a puff of breath fanning across his chest.

“Shiro?” Pidge sat back, a worried look on her face.

Shiro shook his head. “I’m sorry, Pidge. K-Keep going.”

“Shiro, if you’re not comfortable we can stop. You shouldn’t feel pressured into anything.”

Shiro stared at his new bride’s concerned expression before he tugged her closer to him. He nuzzled her hair as she burrowed further into his embrace. She smelt like Pidge, like safety and trust and home. It brought back memories he wished didn’t emerge every time they were together, especially on his wedding night. Things that made him feel useless and completely unworthy of Pidge’s affection. It made him wonder why she even tolerated him at all, why she put up with him.

“Stop.” Pidge hissed, jabbing a nail into his side. “I love you. You mean the world to me, Shiro.”

“What?” Shiro asked somewhat dazed. He blinked away the wetness he hadn’t even realized had accumulated in his eyes. “What did I do?”

“You’re thinking too hard again. Thinking things you’re not supposed to.” Pidge said as means of explanation. She let her hands slowly trail upwards to cup his face, and turned it so he was looking directly at her. “I meant it when I said you are important to me, that I feel safe with you, that I _trust_ you.”

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat. “You shouldn’t.”

“ _I do_.” Pidge said with urgency. She sat up straighter still, bringing him along with her. “I do trust you and I love you and I hate seeing you like this.”

“I’ve done such horrible things, Pidge…”

“As have I. And yet, you trust me. You asked me to marry you.”

“Yes, but you’re Pidge. You’re Katie, the love of my life. How could I not trust you?”

“Then how can _I_ not trust _you_?”

This was becoming their most common conversation to have. Shiro would awaken during the night in a cold sweat, a graphic nightmare still fresh in his mind, and his robotic hand raised in a fist above Pidge. The latter would always be awake by then, staring at him with concern in her eyes. Concern for _him_ , never for herself. Shiro didn’t know how much he could take of that kind of situation. It was only a matter of time before he _did_ end up harming Pidge, and he would never forgive himself if he did. So they would wake up shaken and tense almost every morning, but Pidge refused to leave him alone at night (and to be honest, Shiro slept better with her there), and also dismissed the idea that she sleep in her own bed. She had stated she wholeheartedly trusted Shiro to keep her safe. Shiro wished she wasn’t so confident sometimes.

Pidge huffed before a determined look spread across her face.

“I love you so much.” She whispered into Shiro’s mouth as she kissed him slow and tender, pushing him to lay down again. “So, so much.”

She was using that tone of voice, the one that always made Shiro weak and needy. He groaned as Pidge slid a hand downwards, kneading his chest as she went. He allowed himself to selfishly enjoy her touch for a bit longer, grinding lazily into her hip as her hands worked to relax him. It wasn’t until she reached the hardening bulge through his boxer briefs that Shiro began to protest. “ _Hnn_ , Pidge…”

“Let go.” She said, never ceasing to get him more aroused. He could already tell she was ready with the way she thrust and undulated against him, and the growing wetness on the front of her panties.

Shiro just could not help thinking he didn’t deserve her, that he wasn’t worthy of her trust and love. Even decades after the war has ended, even after years spent together, Shiro can’t get over it.

“Shhh.” Pidge whispers, and Shiro is barely aware he has tears in his eyes as she undresses him. He trusts her completely, and he wishes he could trust himself with her as well. 

“Let me.” Pidge says, and Shiro does. He lets her take him in her hand as he watches. He groans loudly, head falling back onto the headboard and legs spreading to give her more room. She settles in between his thighs, and Shiro lets himself go. 

The next hour is a haze of pleasure and emotions Shiro hadn’t allowed himself to feel since the end of the war. He tries not to think about all the wrong he’s done and how easily he could hurt Pidge as she lay vulnerable beneath him. But then she looks into his eyes, her own half-lidded and glazed over in pleasure and loving, and she whispers to him though it were a reverence, “ _I love you_.”

And Shiro grunts as he thrusts in deeper, wishing he could drown himself in Pidge, in this beautiful, trusting and rare creature he was so blessed with. He lets himself be lost in her mewls and keens and moans and sighs, and he knows he’s close. Close to release, but also close to believing himself worthy of her. 

“Pidge...” Shiro groans as he feels her clench and spasm around him. He faintly hears her shout his name through the blood pounding in his ears. “Katie!” He cries as he feels himself tense and reach climax. Pidge talks him through it, her hands petting him softly and her mouth giving him tender kisses and gentle nips.

They lay there for a few moments, both sweaty and spent. Pidge’s slim finger trailed figures through Shiro’s sparse chest hair, the latter watching her with an enamoured smile on his face. Pidge finally turned to look at him in the eye, “See? You didn’t hurt me.”

Shiro was too tired to argue and only chuckled, still high on endorphins. “Hmm. Because I love you.”

“And I love you, and I trust you, and that’s what relationships are about. You have to communicate with me, Shiro. You have to tell me what bothers you. Never think I don’t trust you or that I’m afraid of you. I’m in too deep for that.”

Shiro allowed himself to laugh, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He pulled Pidge close, kissing her deeply. Pidge had always been the one to ground him, and he knew she was right. “Thank you, love. _My little Pidgeon_.”

Pidge giggled, the flush on her cheeks growing, “Stop; you know what I think about pet names.”

“You love them.” Shiro grinned.

Pidge huffed for a moment before snuggling closer and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Not as much as I love you, though.”


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is ready to make it public, but Pidge said she wanted some space, resulting in a slight misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, don't expect much? Probably doesn't even make sense and it's VERY short? It's been a busy month already and I have two exams tomorrow but I wanted to post it because oh my god I am falling behind! -deep breath-Anyway! Enjoy some Plance!

“Has anyone seen Pidge?” Lance asked. He strode into the kitchen area, hands snug in his pockets. Hunk and Keith were there, seemingly idling about. Hunk was kneading a mass of a flour-like substance on the countertop while Keith sat on the same counter a few inches away, picking at ball of flour. 

Hunk shrugged. “Isn’t she in the lounge with her newest invention?”

Lance shook his head. “I just came from there; not a sign of her.”

Keith rose a brow at him, his hands never ceasing to play with the dough. “Why are you in such a hurry searching for her anyway?”

Lance glared, though he felt a slight warmth spread across his cheeks, “None of your business, Mullet!”

“Lance, she’s probably in her room, or at the training deck, I don’t know. Pidge is unpredictable.” Hunk said absentmindedly.

Lance groaned. “That’s why I was asking if you had seen her! Ugh, nevermind.”

He walked out in a hurry, leaving both Keith and Hunk confused and highly intrigued. 

Lance shuffled through the dark halls of the castleship, heart heavy and head hung. He sniffled and tried to keep his tears at bay. He eventually decided to stop wandering and headed towards the observatory. It was well hidden, and so far only Lance had discovered it. 

“Damnit, Lance.” He berated himself, “Why do you always have to screw things up?”

Just a few days ago he and Pidge were enjoying each other’s company, like any boyfriend and girlfriend would, and then Lance had suggested they make it official and announce it to the rest of the team. Suddenly, Pidge had shut down and had gently pulled her hand from his while taking a step back. Lance had immediately taken notice, and had asked her what was wrong, but Pidge had only shaken her head, given him a sad smile, and said, “I think I need some space first.”

Lance hadn’t seen her since. It has been days already; days apart after spending almost every waking moment together. Their teammates had taken notice, of course, but hadn’t pointed it out to them. And it hurt him. It really, really hurt him, because maybe now Pidge saw how useless and unworthy he was. Maybe now she realized how she was wasting time with him. He knew his friends would tell him otherwise, and deep down he knew Pidge wasn’t that cruel. She wouldn’t lead him on like that only to tear him down…Right?

Lance exhaled a quivering breath as he slipped through the doors and onto the observation deck. It was no use now. At least he didn’t have to suffer teasing from the others if they never even knew he and Pidge were in a relationship to begin with.

He was shaken from his thoughts when a voice suddenly shouted, “And then like an idiot I said I needed space! Like, great freaking job, Pidge! Congrats for pushing away the only person that ever cared!” 

Lance whips his head around, his ears already used to the voice and his eyes immediately going in search for its owner. He nearly calls out to her when he suddenly hears squeaking. He pokes his head around the telescope in the center of the deck, not finding anyone on the other side. The squeaking continues, and he realizes it’s coming from above him. He raises his head and there, lounging on the edge of the telescope is Pidge with Allura’s mice on her shoulder. It seemed the mice were telling her something, as if responding to her.

“I know, I thought he would understand, too, but he’s such a dork...” Pidge said in what seemed like exasperation. Lance felt his heart clench, and butterflies settle in his stomach. Did Pidge...Was she still interested in him?

“UGH! He’s just too cute, and I ruined my chance with him!” Pidge groaned, throwing her hands up to cover her face. The mice squeaked and chirped again, a more urgent and reprimanding tone than before. Pidge nodded, letting her hands fall to her lap. 

“I know,” She said, “I could tell I hurt him when I said I needed space... I didn’t mean it like that, really! I only said it because I’ve never been in such a serious relationship; it caught me off guard. Ugh, I’ve treated him so badly...”

Lance finally cleared his throat to announce his presence, and Pidge nearly fell off the telescope she was so startled. He chuckled softly in amusement while Pidge glared, though there really was no heat behind it. “Lance!” 

“I think I can be the judge of whether or not I wanna still be with you, no?” Lance said with a slight smirk. “Come on down here.”

Pidge reluctantly slid off the telescope, dragging herself to stand in front of Lance. She didn’t hesitate, however, in pulling him in for a kiss. It took Lance a moment before he kissed back, a warmth blooming in his chest that he had missed those past few days. He let one of his hands fall onto her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair. They lost themselves for a few minutes, just drinking the other in after nearly a week apart. 

“I’m so sorry!” Pidge said immediately after they separated. “I never meant to give you the wrong idea! I would never want to hurt you, Lance.”

Lance just smiled, relieved his fears were not true. He let his hand caress Pidge’s cheek. He was so afraid of losing her. He said, “It’s alright, Pidge. It was a misunderstanding; I know you would never hurt me. I hope you know I would never hurt you, either, and I would give you all the space you need to think things out.” 

“But I already have.” Pidge said, wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing him close.

“Oh, yeah?” Lance chuckled, letting his arms encircle her.

“Yeah.” She said, “And I have decided to keep you. Forget about space; I wanna be as close to you as I can.”

Lance felt a blush spread across his cheeks, and he barked out a happy laugh as he ducked to nuzzle Pidge’s hair. “Me too.”


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith misses Pidge. He wishes he had said something about how much she meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'll try to see if I can finish today's actual prompt later tonight, but I'll probably be a day behind. 
> 
> Anyways, have some angsty Kidge! Enjoy, and let me know what you guys think of the prompts so far!

Keith watches as the petite body of his teammate stands in the cryo-pod. Silent. Cold. Dead. His fists are clenched to the point where his knuckles are ghostly pale. Suddenly, he raises one and punches the wall right beside the pod, watching as not even that moved the body inside. Keith felt so helpless, so exhausted and useless and forlorn. He felt a few bitter tears make their way down his cheeks, and he could only stick his fist in his mouth to muffle his scream. 

Just a few hours ago he and Pidge were laughing and teasing each other, and Keith had felt something. Just a few hours ago he and Pidge were wandering the empty castle halls, hands brushing and eyes meeting shyly and hearts pounding in unison. Just a few hours ago they were young and alive, and maybe a few hours ago they could have started something that would have made them truly happy. A few hours ago Keith wouldn’t have thought he would lose someone he held so dear. 

They had been interrupted from their calm stroll by the castle alarm blaring, and Allura’s panicked voice shouting over the intercom, “Paladins! We are needed immediately! To your lions! Now!”

They had done so without question, without thought. They had paused briefly before separating to their lions, their eyes meeting. Pidge had given him a sly smirk over her shoulder before saying, “This isn’t over.”

Keith was left watching her disappear into the Green Lion’s hangar, his mind asking him _‘What is_ this _?’_ He would really want to find out. With that, he jumped into his own lion, an excited grin spreading on his face. 

And then they were out in the battle field, aiding a small planet against being recaptured by the Galra. They had been fighting for a good few hours, and Keith thought they were doing good, gaining ground. Allura was getting better at using her bayard, Pidge was holding hostage a few Galra sentries. He and Lance were back-to-back, wild grins on their faces as they easily struck down the Galra guards. That was before Hunk had suddenly appeared running towards them, shouting in a fearful voice, “It’s a trap! They tricked us!”

Keith and Lance had both immediately turned to look at him, distracted. Keith only remembered seeing the “helpless” species of the planet shift into gargantuan, terrifying creatures following closely behind Hunk, the Galra guards flanking them, before he received a blow and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was restrained along with the other paladins in the center of a circle. He had subconsciously searched for Pidge amongst them, and he was relieved to see she was indeed a part of the group, though she looked too bruised and scraped for his liking. But she was alive. _She was alive_.

“Let us go!” Keith shouted at the alien guards surrounding them. Up close, the native species of the planet were even more horrendous. 

“You are to be transported to the main fleet of the Galra Empire.” The alien said, its voice raspy and echoing. “Vrepit Sa.”

Keith grit his teeth. “Let us go, and maybe we’ll spare you.”

A Galra soldier beside him actually laughed, and suddenly struck him across the face. Keith heard the other paladins gasp before outrage broke out amongst his group. Keith merely shook it off; he knew better than to let his anger rise, now. “What do you want?”

“Hand over Voltron. Simple.” The guard said, “Or you will be executed. You have caused the Empire much damage.”

“We will never surrender Voltron to the Galra.” Lance said. “No matter if you kill us for it.”

And that’s when all hell broke lose.

The guard was furious; he had worse anger issues than Keith. He raised his blaster, ready to strike Lance with it, but Hunk, in a swift and unexpected move, jumped up and kicked it out of his hands. The Galra fell sideways clutching his wrist and hissing. Immediately, the other aliens jumped to his defense, and began to close in on the paladins. Keith ducked from their grasp, rolling off to the side and summoning his bayard. The sword easily sliced through the restraints, and he freed Lance before he fought against the monster. The others were quickly helped out of the cuffs, and again they were five paladins. Keith had thought it that easy, that simple. That they would get out of it like they always did.

They didn’t.

Keith had closed in on the Galra lieutenant that had struck him, ready to take his revenge, when suddenly he heard someone cry from behind him, “Keith!”

In the moments he took to turn and look, Pidge was struck down from her spot in front of Keith. It didn’t take him but a second to realize what had happened. He had left himself vulnerable from behind, one of the aliens had gone to attack him, and Pidge had stepped in. And now she was lying on ground, gushing blood from a gaping wound on her abdomen. Keith didn’t recall exactly what he did in the moments following his realization, but Lance said they had never seen him so frenzied. All he does remember is when he came back to, there were two bodies, bloodied and battered, and his sword was covered in a hot, sticky substance.

He does remember falling to his knees beside Pidge’s dying body, tears blurring his vision to the point he could barely make out her soft smile.

“Pidge…” He had choked out. “I’m so sorry…”

“No.” Pidge had gasped. “I did it for you…”

“Pidge! I-I...I…” Keith was convulsing with the strength of his sobs at this point, his voice cracking at every syllable. “Please! I can’t...I-I...I…”

Pidge seemed to understand, though, and she gave him an affectionate smile, tears falling down her cheeks, too. “Keith…”

There wasn’t anything to do. Keith knew it the moment he saw her fall to the ground. He would’ve tried to do something, _anything_ , had he the energy. But he wanted to spend her last moments in peace, appreciating her and letting her know how important she was to him. No words would leave him, however, his throat constricted and his heart clenched. 

In the end, he never did get to tell her how much she mattered to him.

So now he stood before her coffin, tears falling without restraint and sobs escaping him without care. She is as beautiful as she had always been. Keith hopes she’s resting, wherever she is now. He hopes to see her one day, maybe after the war ends and everything is sorted out. For now, he wonders how he’ll pull his team and himself back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Maybe tomorrow I'll do something silly to make up for these past prompt fills. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! See you tomorrow!


	4. Selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Pidge take some time for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is: Have some badly written smut.

“Tell me what you want, darling~” 

“ _Nnnh_ …”

“I’m sorry? You will have to speak up, I’m afraid.”

“Lotor…!”

Lotor smiled his wicked smile, a hint of fang peeking out from his top lip. He was having the most fun teasing his little paladin, his mate. She was currently settled between his thighs, her slim fingers digging in as he teased her. She was sobbing and frantically bucking her hips, her body practically begging him to take her. 

This was his favorite time of day, when he and his little mate could get away from everything and just enjoy themselves. When they could be selfish and satisfy their desires in each other. When Lotor could remind Pidge how much she meant to him, and how much they would never need anyone else.

Pidge’s desperate moan brought Lotor back, and he realized she was grinding herself on his fingers. From experience he could tell she was close. He immediately removed his hand from between her legs, a pleased smirk making its way on his face as he heard her practically sob in response.

“No, no, Lotor, please! I can’t! I-I...!” Pidge was trembling with need, back arching and legs kicking out. “ _Lotor_ …”

“Hush. You must be patient, Kitten.” Lotor whispered into her ear, his clawed hands scratching and pinching her thighs as they climbed up her body. He loved teasing her and pushing her limits. How else would they know what she loved? She had been pure and innocent when they had first started out. Now, after decapheebs together, Pidge knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. Currently, however, Lotor had worked her to the edge all quintent, and the small paladin could only take so much. She was whining and writhing in his lap, and Lotor himself was so turned on…

Finally, he decided enough was enough; he was close to wildly ravishing her himself, and he wanted them both to be aware of what was about to happen next. He likes it most when Pidge is coherent enough to watch as he enters her nice and slow.

Lotor pushes her onto her back; he’ll indulge himself in watching her face as he takes her. Pidge’s urgent whines begin to quiet down in anticipation. She watches Lotor grab himself in one hand and spread her lips with the other.

“Lotor…” She breathes, eyes running up and down his body as if he were the most beautiful thing. Lotor pauses, his heart pounding even louder in his chest, and he leans in to nuzzle her cheek. He loves her so much, this tiny but powerful human. She holds his heart in the palm of her hand, and Lotor wouldn’t have anyone else entrusted with it.

“Katie…” The prince says, turning so he can give her a quick kiss. She follows his lips as they part, and Lotor chuckles softly. “You’re so beautiful, Katie.”

Pidge blushes, of course; she always does. She huffs, “Are you going to stick it in or what?”

Lotor barks out a laugh before suddenly pressing the head to her entrance. It immediately silences Pidge’s complaints. She moans, hands falling to Lotor’s shoulders and nails digging in. Lotor continues to press forward, grunts and growls escaping him. He eventually bottoms out, and Pidge is left breathless and scratching at his back. Lotor can feel angry welts forming, but the pain only spurs him on, and soon he’s ramming into Pidge with abandon.

Her pleasured mewls and keens are all he hears, her velvety walls clenching around him all he feels. He leans further down so he can bite and mark her exposed neck. He licks the trail of sweat pooling at her collarbone, and she arches even further.

“So precious,” He says, “So lovely. My beautiful mate.”

Pidge moans, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. She’s making those little sighs and _Unh, unh, ahh_ sounds he loves so much, and Lotor doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. He thrusts into Pidge as hard as he can. He makes sure there is as little space betwee them as possible. He leans in to lick the shell of her ear, a shiver he can feel coursing through her small body. 

They’re close, Lotor can tell, but Pidge is holding back. He reaches down to stick a finger in where they’re connected, rubbing her most sensitive area. 

She screams as she arches off the bed, “Lotor!”

And then he feels a gush of wetness spill over his hand, and she’s clenching around him so deliciously and Lotor can barely get in a few more thrusts before he’s orgasming as well, spilling into her and plugging her up. She’s squirming under him, but Lotor doesn’t stop grinding into her even as she whines with overstimulation. 

“You’re mine.” Lotor growls into her neck, giving her one last bite. 

“Yours.” Pidge agrees, giving him a tired but blissed smile. Lotor thinks this is why he lives, and why he tolerates Voltron: to have this magnificent creature be his mate.

“You dork.” Pidge giggles, “Come on, we have to get back.”

Lotor growls playfully, nipping her ear as he settles them onto their sides. “We are allowed to have an indulgent day off.”

“You just get possessive after we do it.”

Lotor only huffs in response, curling even tighter around Pidge.

“You selfish, selfish prince, always getting your way, huh?”

“Are you one to complain, love? You certainly enjoyed the pretty set of lingerie I brought you.”

Pidge laughed as she snuggled closer into Lotor’s chest, “Shaddup.”

Lotor chuckled along with her, finally settling them in for much needed rest. Call him what you wish -- selfish, egotistical, possessive -- but he would always love his Pidge, and would do whatever was needed to keep her safe and with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge worries Sven is risking his life one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _-sigh-_ Okay so I'm super late, but better that than never, right? Have some Svidge angst/fluff, that I don't even know if it goes with the prompt but I couldn't do anything else. It's super short as well, but I'm trying to catch up and as I said it was kinda difficult for me. Okay I'll stop rambling: Enjoy!

“You idiot!” Pidge shouts, a small but powerful fist connecting with his shoulder. Everything hurt, but her punch felt comforting, for some reason. Sven was too high on painkillers to really think about it. 

“Who did he try to save this time, Slav?” Pidge demands. 

“A Paladin of Voltron, from another dimension.” Slav says disinterestedly. He continues unpacking and organizing their weapons, ignoring the couple.

Sven didn’t expect much from him; he certainly wouldn’t protect him from his girlfriend’s wrath. He deserves it, however; he can admit that much. This wasn’t the first time he stood up for someone. He knew how furious she could get.

“Sven! Someone from _another dimension_?” Pidge shouts, her tiny body shaking with the intensity. It almost made him want to laugh.

“Yes.” Sven says simply. “Those exist.”

The next strike hits him in the chest and surprisingly knocks the breath from him. Before he could move, she steps in front of him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. 

“I am very upset with you.” Pidge says.

“Yes, darling.” Sven responds.

“Highly disappointed.”

“Yes, darling.”

“You’re so reckless.”

“Yes, darling.”

“I’m leaving you.”

“Okay.” Sven smiles. “If it is what you want, love. Anything you wish, my little sweet piece of heaven.”

Pidge huffs, anger dissipating and arms limp at her sides. She growls before she latches onto Sven, mindful of his injury. “I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Promise me this will be the last time you do this.”

Sven’s soft smile falls, and a distraught frown replaces it. He prefered not to answer her. 

“Sven...Please.” Pidge tightens her grip on him. She couldn’t lose him, not him. She’s lost so many people she’s held dear, so many simply because they knew her. They’ve lost so much; he was such a valuable part of the team, not only as leader but also because he had promised _they would visit his homeland together, and that they would be happy…_

“I’m sorry.” Sven says instead, and Pidge’s soft sobs make his heart ache. He wraps his arms around her even as together they jostle his injury. He is sorry, though. He’s sorry he’s done this so many times, although he is not sorry he has saved many lives. He’s sorry he’s made her worry. He’s sorry she has to sleep alone, sometimes, when he’s too busy out in the field because he refused to let anyone else do an extremely dangerous mission. He’s sorry she feels as if she is less important to him.

“I promised we would go home together, right?” Sven says, going to cup Pidge’s face in his hands. Her eyes are red and swollen, her nose runny and mouth in a pout. She’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“I never break promises.” Sven finishes, wiping her tears and kissing her forehead.

“I know.” Pidge nods, “I’m sorry. I just...I worry, Sven. I don’t want to lose you.”

Sven shakes his head, though he doesn’t feel it in his heart as he says, “You won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I can catch up tonight so I may post 'Intimacy' later. No _promises_ tho ;p


	6. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge enjoys some down time with some of her favorite people, and realizes just how much she appreciates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this one in mind since like the beginning of the week. Lotidge again, of course ;D because there's not enough content out there. Anyway, enjoy!

Pidge smiles to herself as Acxa’s sharp laugh fills their private lounge. Ezor continues prancing about, her eyelashes bat seductively at Narti beside her as she gave her a toothy, flirty smile.

“Lance!” Pidge shouts from her spot on Lotor’s lap. She hears as much as she feels his chuckle rumble in his chest. There’s a slender clawed hand at her waist, and she takes the cue to snuggle back in his chest as the girls all giggle and clap at her guess.

“Yes!” Ezor announces.

“That’s easy.” Zethrid says, “Wait till you see me.”

And then Zethrid is up, her stern face almost immediately falling into something more fearful, more worried and frantic as she curls in on herself.

“Hunk!” Pidge says, and Zethrid grunts in annoyance.

“Yeah.”

“You’re good at this, darling.” Lotor commends, his thumb rubbing at her hip and Pidge is already squirming. She smiles up at him, one of her hands moving to grasp his. She watches as he twines their fingers together, and she feels wholesome.

“Acxa, it’s your turn!” Ezor states, and Acxa rolls her eyes. 

“I’m not good at this…” The general mutters, but moves to stand in front of the others nonetheless. Lotor seems to settle into his seat further, cradling Pidge closer.

“This is going to be good.” Pidge hears him say, and she can’t help the giggle that escapes her.

Acxa stands there awkwardly for a bit, eyes shifting though she’s as still as a tree. Then her face turns into an all familiar scowl, and Pidge knows who she’s imitating but decides to give her more time. Acxa is trying so hard; it’s obvious. She’s a great fighter and an excellent general, but when it comes to social events or actual socializing, she’s as awkward as a deer on ice. She’ll laugh and smile and attempt to make jokes but if the spotlight is on her she freezes up.

“Keith.” Pidge finally says, when she sees Acxa begin to sweat. The latter gives her a thankful smile. Ezor groans from the other side of the couch. “I was just gonna guess that!”

“Narti.”

Narti gets up as quietly as ever, Kova balancing on her shoulder. She stands in front of them for a moment, silent and mysterious, and Pidge thinks she may actually be a challenge to guess. And then Narti pulls out a pair of glasses, puts them on her smooth face, and clutches a small, purple pillow.

The generals’ howls spooked Pidge, but she’s too embarrassed to admit it. She just groans and tries to hide herself with Lotor’s arm, which only proves who Narti’s imitating. The generals are laughing even harder now, and even Lotor has joined them. Pidge pinches his thigh in retaliation.

“Katie!” Lotor guesses joyfully, and Pidge doesn’t have to look to know he has a toothy smirk on his face. The kind where his fangs peek from his upper lip and his eyes shine in mischief.

Narti simply puts away her props and returns to her seat, though Pidge swears even her favorite general is enjoying her torture. She groans and buries her face in Lotor’s chest.

“Okay, okay, enough.” She hears Acxa say. “Prince Lotor, would you be interested…”

“Of course.” Lotor says. He shifts to stand, and as much as Pidge wishes he wouldn’t leave, she allows him to move. He goes to stand in front of the crew, his smirk replaced by a slight frown. He ties his hair back into a low bun, leaving a few strands in the front to pin back in a slight pompadour, and Pidge is mesmerized. His index finger lands on the bridge of his nose, and she would have guessed by now if she were not completely struck by how handsome he is. 

Someone guessed for her, she wasn’t sure who; she didn’t quite care. The girls are surrounding him, now. Lotor laughs with them, and Pidge feels blessed to have been accepted by such a welcoming and wholesome group. She feels she belongs, like they truly care for her. Not to mention the way Lotor treats her; Pidge had never thought she would experience such a type of relationship, such love. They respect each other, they respect her. They’re family, and she doesn’t want to lose them. 

Lotor is looking at her now, that soft look in his eyes that the girls have told her he only has when she’s around. His usual smirk is now a gentle smile, the kind Pidge likes the most because believe it or not he has more than one. 

And it is this thought that makes Pidge take action. As he steps closer to her, his mouth open to speak, Pidge jumps from her seat, meeting him halfway and closing her mouth over his. Lotor makes a muffled noise, taking a step back in surprise, but Pidge is relentless and follows him until they find balance. She’s ruthless in her kissing, short legs stretching to reach him. Lotor easily fixes that; he picks her up so that her legs can wrap around his waist and her arms can rest easily on his shoulders. 

Pidge doesn’t know how long they stand there, kissing passionately while the generals whistle and whoop around them. When they finally do part, however, both are breathless and flushed.

“Not that I am complaining, darling,” Lotor begins, “But what was that for?”

Pidge shrugs, the wild grin on her face making her glow, “I love you.”

Lotor himself has a cheerful smile on his face, and he chuckles at her response. “I love you, too. My little kitten.” He rubs his nose against her own, and Pidge barks out a joyous laugh. She clutches his shoulders and cackles even louder as he spins them around.

“Hmm.” Zethrid hums as she watches them, “Who would have thought.”

“Aww, the green kitten really does make Lotor happy, huh?” Ezor says, and Narti rumbles something beside her.

“Yes.” Acxa agrees. She had been the most skeptical of the “bond” the Prince and the Green Paladin had begun to form. She didn’t trust her, didn’t believe her Prince was falling in love. But he had, and it was the best decision he has made thus far. She makes him happy, truly happy, and they can only be grateful. “She does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll finish up the week tomorrow. So, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and see you tomorrow!


	7. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk worries over Pidge after she gets a concussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidge? Hidge.

Hunk was oddly silent as they walked to the infirmary. Pidge tried hard not to think too much on what that meant. 

It had been a simple mission; an easy one, really. No one had feared for their lives, no one had thought they could get seriously wounded. But they hadn’t taken into consideration the planet’s crumbling structure as they battled against Lotor and his crew on its surface, laser rays and blasts making its already weak network deteriorate even further. Before they knew it, both parties found themselves tripping over with the planet’s shifting and quaking. It was clear nothing could be done but retreat. Lotor and his generals were already aboard their ship when the prince turned to give them one last glare, and he shot a blast into a crack in the planet’s surface. Immediately, the planet began to fall apart, the paladins caught in its collapse.

Pidge had been careful, running and even activating her boosters to fly off the surface with everyone else. But she was too angry to focus on where they were going. They were so close to finding out where Matt was, so close. Now they were back to square one, and Pidge was upset and frustrated, and they had to let Lotor go and she was _so done with everything--_

And then there was a rock wall in front of her, and before Pidge knew it she was flying in the opposite direction of the lions, her head without a doubt concussed. She had blacked out before she even landed, and when she came to, she was being carried to the infirmary by Hunk. Hence why she was struggling to stay awake contemplating why Hunk was so quiet. She didn’t like seeing him so serious or concerned. Hunk had the prettiest smile.

“Hey.” Pidge said, her muddled mind coming up with words she wasn’t quite ready to say aloud. She shook her head to get them to go back where she hid them within her, but that only proved to be a horrible decision. She groaned; it felt as if her brain was mush repeatedly pounded against her skull.

Hunk’s stern face softened quite a bit at her discomfort, his arm going to cradle her head so it lay on his chest. Pidge allowed herself to snuggle close, her cold button nose settling under his chin. Pidge thinks on how nice and warm Hunk is, how welcoming and lovely and handsome and how much she lo--

Pidge wakes up with a jolt, her muscles stiff and sore. She looks around her to find herself in the infirmary, a fluffy blanket covering her and a familiar figure sitting on a chair beside her.

“Hunk?” She says, and almost immediately Hunk is up and awake, giving her the usual stern look he does when he thinks she’s crossed a line.

“You’re not taking care of yourself.” He says.

Pidge can’t argue with him on that; he knows her better than anyone else. “Sorry.”

“No, Pidge. We don’t want ‘sorry’. You could have seriously cracked your skull open! You could have died!” Hunk’s eyes look frantic, panicked, stricken, and Pidge has to look away. “Pidge you need to learn to be more cautious. Actually take care of yourself, too. I know you haven’t slept in like three days.”

“Hunk…” Pidge tries for a weak excuse, but Hunk wouldn’t let her. 

“We need you! This team needs you! And you can’t let anything come between us! I--”Pidge turns to look at her teammate, and the lump in her throat was made worse when she saw he had tears in his eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing Hunk look so helpless and tearful.

“Hunk, I’m sorry!” Pidge cried. “I just want to find my family! I’m doing my research, trying to find clues, and before I know it it’s morning and we have to train and…”

“No, listen, Pidge…” Hunk sighs, his shoulders slumping and head falling. “It’s okay. I have no right to ask all that from you. You’re a responsible adult, in control of your own body and actions.”

Pidge shakes her head, vision blurry, “No, you’re right. It’s just in my nature, you know? I can’t help push myself and push myself and I can’t ask that you guys tolerate me and put up with me as I spiral downwards and I just wanna find my family and and, a-and…”

She’s sobbing now, hands frantically wiping at her eyes as she tries to cover herself from Hunk’s ever-concerned gaze. But Hunk doesn’t let her. His warm hand in big in comparison as he takes hers into his own. 

“Well,” He begins, “It’s in my nature to worry about stuff...Especially you…”

Pidge nearly snaps her neck as she turns to look at Hunk to make sure she heard correctly. Hunk’s cheeks are glowing they are so red, but he’s looking at her seriously, and Pidge’s heart doesn’t hurt anymore. 

“And,” He chuckles out a breath, “I think it’s also in my nature to love you…”

Pidge is breathless and high on the joy coursing through her and she doesn’t think when she jumps into Hunk’s arms.

“I’m so sorry, Hunk!” Pidge says, her arms nearly choking him as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. He doesn’t complain, however; he merely embraces her just as tightly. 

“Please, Pidge,” He says, “This was nothing compared to what I’ve seen you survive before, but I can’t see you waste away like this…”

“I promise I won’t do it anymore.” She says, “For you. _For us._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidge is soft and nerdy and needs more love. Hope you enjoyed this short (mediocre) piece for the warmest ship.
> 
> (P.S. The final prompt fill will be done and probably posted tomorrow so I can catch up on some drawings.)


	8. Bonus Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Tattoo Artist/Florist AU, featuring mutually pining Shidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin (plus it's a bit rushed so I'm extra sorry); enjoy~

Shiro sat patiently at the counter, eyes skimming the busy street and fingers drumming rhythmically. It was a cool Monday afternoon, and everyone was out and about getting something to eat. It was his favorite time of day. He got to people-watch, take some time off to relax during the day, watch the most beautiful person he had ever had the pleasure to see cross the street to buy some pizza from the shop next door…

“Shiro.” He heard Keith sigh. 

Shiro felt a stupid smile stretch his face as he watched Pidge cross the street to the pizza place next door. His face was smushed against the glass as he struggled to see her before she disappeared into the restaurant. He exhaled a hopeless sigh.

“Do you have any idea of how ridiculous you look right now?” Keith asked.

“Did you see her, Keith?” Shiro said instead, his voice hurried and excited, “Did you see her? Didn’t she look so pretty? I think she got a new tattoo!”

Keith, knowing well he could only humor him at this point, said, “Oh yeah? Gee, why don’t you ask her?”

Shiro immediately recoiled from the window, turning sharply to give Keith a disbelieving look. “What? No, no, no! I couldn’t! Are you kidding?”This was their usual conversation of nearly everyday. Shiro was professional and helpful from eight in the morning when they opened up until lunch time. It was then that he sat waiting for the tattoo artist from across the street to pick up a pizza from the place next door, his eyes shining in adoration and mouth hanging open in awe as she, according to him, “blinds everyone with her radiance”. Keith nearly hosed him down for that.

“Shiro,” He began, “You can’t keep doing this all the time. You’re a grown man; just talk to her. Tell her how you--Are you listening?”Shiro was back at the window, cheek resting on his fist as he watched Pidge skip back to her parlor with her two friends, Lance and Hunk, waiting for her. Keith rolled his eyes.

He knew Pidge. Shiro knew Pidge. Who didn’t know Pidge? She was the daughter of Professor Holt, younger sister of Shiro’s best friend Matt. The problem was in that Shiro didn’t think himself worthy of her. Keith would argue the contrary, but then Shiro would lecture him, and Keith would prefer he didn’t. 

Pidge was highly intelligent, and talented. She was one of the best tattoo artists in town. Keith liked to get his done with her. She had a steady hand and great ideas. She was cool and fun and liked Shiro back. Keith didn’t understand their childish, mutual pining. But if he had to play wingman for this two hopeless romantics, who were _both grown adults_ , then so be it.

“Well,” Keith tried, “Maybe if you talk with her, you’ll get somewhere.”

“Keith, I can’t.” Shiro moaned. Keith rolled his eyes so hard he gave himself vertigo.

“I’m just her brother’s best friend, Keith. She probably sees me as a brother. I’m _brother-zoned_!”

“Shiro, stop being ridiculous. Pidge likes you.” In more ways than one, Keith wants to add.

“Ugh, sorry. You’re right. I need to make the first move!”

“Great! Let’s go.”

“No, w-wait, Keith!”

Keith dragged him across the street to the tattoo parlor, and he could feel Shiro shaking as he pushed through the door. A tiny bell above them rang, and a suspiciously excited Lance jumped up from behind the counter, a rigid Pidge under his arm. Shiro stiffened beside him.

“Heyy~” Lance greeted. He elbowed Pidge beside him.

“Hey!” She said too loudly, though Keith was sure only he noticed.

“Hi!” Shiro squeaked beside him, and Lance snickered.

There was a minute of nervous eye contact between Shiro and Pidge before Keith sighed in exasperation and said, “Shiro wants a tattoo. Flower, on wrist. Done by Pidge. Send him back when you’re finished. Thanks.”

Keith would have laughed at Shiro’s shocked stammering and stumbling if he hadn’t been so done and tired of his pining. 

“Keith!” Shiro begged.

“If you miss this chance, Shiro…” Keith hissed. Shiro finally let him go, realizing this was his opportunity. He turned slowly to face Pidge and Lance, his lip trembling as he attempted a charming smile. Lance snickered again as he pushed Pidge towards him.

Pidge cleared her throat, and said, “This way, Shiro.”

Shiro settled into a chair as Pidge took out a notebook and pencil. “So, uh, what did you have in mind?”

Shiro was tempted to tell her the truth, that he hadn’t actually thought of getting a tattoo--ever--and he was actually terrified of needles. But he wasn’t going to miss this chance. Shiro shrugged like it was no big deal, and hoped she wouldn’t notice the sweat forming on his forehead for more reasons than one. “Could you design one?”

Pidge nodded. She tapped her pencil on a blank page for a while, her upper teeth worrying her bottom lip as she thought. Shiro felt himself forget all his worries in life for that minute or two she was concentrated on her sketch. He almost confessed, but then Pidge was looking at him concerned and her mouth was moving and oh gosh she had probably asked him something and now he looks like a creep staring at her and--

“Uhh.” Shiro muttered. _Great job, Shirogane! So eloquent!_

Pidge giggled. “I asked if this was okay for you.”

She passed him the notebook, and Shiro tried too hard to make sure they didn’t brush hands, or he would have a heart attack. He didn’t notice the disappointed look on Pidge’s face as she slowly retracted her hand to her lap.

Shiro really couldn’t focus, but he registered enough of the sketch to know he wouldn’t mind having it etched permanently on his wrist. “It looks great!”

“Tha--”

“You’re really talented!”

“Thank you…”

While Pidge’s back was turned Shiro rubbed his palms across his face. _Way to go, Shiro; can’t even let her talk! You’re doing great buddy!_

“Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?” Pidge asked rather professionally. It made Shiro sober up. He sat up straighter on the chair, his hands finding themselves in his lap and thumbs twiddling. “No.”

“You are aware this is forever, right? Are you sure you want this?”

Shiro gulped as he took a good look at Pidge. She was more beautiful up close. “Yes…”

Pidge eyes widened a fraction, and Shiro feared he may have been too obvious. But then Pidge’s face was neutral once again, and the moment passed. It made Shiro realize, however, that either he made a move, or they would forever be dancing around each other.

“So, Pidge,” He began as she readied her supplies, “I was thinking...you know, uh, maybe we could, umm…”

Pidge was strategically preparing everything as Shiro tried to ask her out, and by the time she was ready to start inking, Shiro still hadn’t gotten the correct words out. Not to mention during the first line of ink he was trying to appear relaxed and as if he wasn’t a second away from jumping out of the chair.

“Relax.” Pidge said softly, and Shiro was soothed by her tone. “Breathe.”

He tried to distract himself, “So, as I was saying, I was thinking maybe we could, you know, if you want to--OH MY GOD I CAN'T!”

Shiro was wincing so bad, his eyes shut tightly and his whole body except his arm recoiled away from Pidge. Pidge had put tattoo gun to the side as she massaged Shiro’s wrist. 

“Hey,” She said, “It’s okay. You’re doing great.” And if Shiro hadn’t been helplessly in love with her before he certainly was now. He gave her a hopeless look and a lopsided smile, “Thank you.”

Pidge couldn’t help what she did next, and later, when asked about it, she would say it was her plan all along. She suddenly grabbed Shiro’s face in her hands, his confused noise lost as she smashed her lips against his.

They sat there for a few seconds before Pidge suddenly realized what she had done and jumped back. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Shiro!”

Shiro was too dazed to do much other than grin and follow her. Pidge continued apologizing until he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was slower, meaningful. This one saying everything they couldn’t aloud. It felt forever until they parted, but even when they did they remained close to one another.

“I really like you.” Shiro blurted. 

Pidge giggled. “Yeah, I got that much.”

“So...”

“So?”

“Want to go out with me this Friday?”

Pidge nodded, grinning wildly. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much I enjoyed this week, I'm glad it's over. Thank you everyone for reading! This has gained so much more support/views than I had expected! I'm glad you've liked these little prompt fills! Until next time! <3


End file.
